


The Complexity of Magic

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: The Complexity Series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A little inspired by BBC Merlin, A little inspired by Carry On, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, M/M, Magic, Prophecy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Magic was outlawed twenty years ago, yet that doesn't stop the use of it. Sir Ross, a knight of the kingdom Litraxia, is sent undercover to investigate why there seems to be a resurgence of magic near the kingdom. His beliefs will be questioned once he meets a young wizard who's use of magic seems to be pure and innocent. Will this wizard make Sir Ross rethink his stance on magic? Will Sir Ross turn the information in over to his King?
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Series: The Complexity Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Resurgence of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> old fic, also cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke

In the kingdom's history, many tragedies occured. This is to be expected of any civilization, but the problem began when the King and his trusted council realized that most of these incidents occured due to magic. At that time, it had just been noted that it may be a future problem.

But then, the kingdom faced something that settled it. This was the last straw.

It all started due to a witch by the name of Verie. The King and Queen trusted Verie because she had done numerous things for them in the past. But on a stormy night, Verie used some enchantment to cause the Queen's sleeping chamber to catch fire. She was in such a deep sleep, which later had been thought to be caused by an earlier enchantment Verie placed, that she didn't smell the smoke.

Due to it's unexpectedness, they couldn't save the Queen. The entire kingdom was plunged into a deep mourning for their Queen, and the King had been furious. After the immediate execution of Verie, he banned magic from his kingdom. Any people caught performing magic of any kind were to be executed just like Verie was.

Twenty years passed by. In the beginning, there had been many executions as witches and wizards rebelled against the King. The King was unforgiving; even the slightest irregularity could get you executed. He was a cruel, cruel man.

Knowing that their safety was endangered, witches and wizards began to flee from the Kingdom of Litraxia in massive numbers. It was unlike anything Litraxia had ever seen.

For the past ten years, magic activity has been rare. The King obviously was pleased by this, and the people were too.

\---

Sir Ryan Ross' attention was dwindling. The previous night had been exhausting, and standing by listening to people chattering wasn't exactly the ideal way to spend his morning.

"And how accurate is this intel?" The King suddenly inquired, gathering Ryan's attention.

"Very," The noble replied. "The increasing numbers by our borders presents an issue. Some, we think, may even be in the kingdom secretly."

And that was all the King needed to hear. He straightened up in his chair, cleared his throat, and leaned forward. "What are your suggestions?"

"What is this about, again?" Ryan suddenly spoke up. He was one of the youngest knights, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone that he wasn't paying a lot of attention.

"Magic seems to be making a resurgence," Another knight next to him quickly explained. "Although there hasn't been any activity inside the kingdom yet, the numbers outside the borders are only getting larger and larger."

"Precisely," The King nodded, his dark head of hair bouncing. "We must not allow it to reach Litraxia, so we need to make a containment plan and also possibly have some of the knights go undercover to see what's going on."

"But Sire, knights aren't very expendable," A noble reminded him. "Especially with the business with Rindria."

"True," The King agreed, a hint of quietness to his voice, almost like he was lost in thought. He gazed at the occupants of the room: nobles, knights, and a few servants. He passed by each knight carefully, as if considering them.

Finally, his eyes landed on Ryan. "You," The King said. "You're less experienced, and wouldn't be that much of a help to the kingdom if we face a battle with Litraxia."

Meaning, he believed Ryan to be expendable. Well, ouch. Thanks a lot, Sire.

It seemed like the others agreed with his decision, which felt a little bit less rewarding than it should've. If he had to go undercover and hang around magical scum, there were many things that could happen to him. Hell, Ryan could just get killed by those monsters, and even knowing that, they still didn't care. It just showed to Ryan what kind of people they were.

He still understood it, nonetheless. After the meeting was over, Ryan went back to the training field, where he continued his practice.

Going undercover would be very dangerous, and he needed all the practice he could get.

\---

The King called Ryan to set off on his mission the following morn. This alerted Ryan to how serious the matter was. It was almost like the King was panicking over this, which in Ryan's opinion was totally justified.

Before he had left the kingdom, he had said goodbye to his father. His father was a blacksmith in their town, and he had always been proud of Ryan for achieving such a high status despite their lack of nobility. It showed that Ryan got in based on his own talent, not his heritage. The same can't be said for every knight.

"Be careful out there," His father warned him, as he watched his son check to make sure he had everything he needed. "Those magic folks aren't the most trustworthy of people."

"Father, I know," Ryan sighed. "I hear about them time and time again. I understand."

"I know," His father replied, and leaned forward to hug him. It startled Ryan, because neither of them were particularly touchy-feely people. "I'm just a little bit worried."

He didn't know the half of it. Ryan was feeling lightheaded just from the thought of encountering one single witch or wizard, but coming across a group of them? Ryan would need as much help as he could get when it came to that.

"I'll be fine," Ryan weakly replied, not knowing if that would be the truth. Would this quest lead to his death? What will happen once he leaves the borders?

Ryan pulled away from the hug and smiled at his father. His father smiled back after a moment of hesitation. Ryan let out a sigh and left the house after collecting his items.

He left the kingdom in a daze, fearful of what was to come. But he could handle traveling, he could handle walking. That was a familiar concept to him even when his limbs felt limp and when there was hesitation in every part of his body.

Only time can tell what will happen, so Ryan turned his mind off for a while.


	2. Two Wizards, One Ryan

Once Ryan was decently far away from the kingdom, he quickly took off his armor and put away his weapon, a small dagger. He then took out his normal clothes from his bag and changed into them. This was all for when he met someone else.

If a wizard or witch were to see the crest of Litraxia on his armor, they would probably attempt to kill him. Also, being in more normal clothes would help him blend in even though they would be able to tell he doesn't have magic himself.

And, Ryan thought to himself, he prefered this kind of clothing anyway. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and baggy black pants. This outfit was something he'd wear when he's not performing any of his knight duties.

Ryan adjusted his bag strap and continued walking. The King had given him specific directions to an area where magical folk seemed to inhabit. It was only several miles away, so if Ryan kept a steady pace, he would make it there before sunset.

About halfway through, Ryan really wished he could take a horse. But apparently Litraxia "really needed them at the moment." That probably just meant the King thought he was going to die on this quest and he valued the horse's life.

Or maybe Ryan's just pessimistic.

Ryan's legs grew tired and began to ache more with every step as the walk stretched on. But he made it to a clearing. The green grass was tall and the area was surrounded by beautiful flowers. Ryan smiled as he observed them, remembering the flowers back near his home.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before," A warm voice called out. Ryan froze, not expecting to have already made contact with someone. He looked up at the owner of the voice.

It belonged to a boy who looked only a little younger than him, maybe nineteen if Ryan had to guess. The boy had shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He looked nice enough, but as Ryan's gaze went lower, he recognized an amulet around his neck. This boy was a wizard, and therefore, evil.

"I'm just a traveler," Ryan lied, recalling the cover story he made up for himself while on the trip. He smiled stiffly, hoping the boy wouldn't notice how uneasy he felt.

"I see," The boy said, practically beaming with joy. And his smile was something to behold. He smiled with all his teeth rather than just the curve of his lips. His smile belonged to a prince who had many admirers, not some wicked wizard. Not some evil being like this boy.

Ryan was still thinking about this when another figure approached the two. "Brendon, what have I told you about running off?" The male scolded.

The boy, Brendon, appeared sheepish, bowing his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Dallon. I swear it won't happen again."

Dallon sighed. "How many times have I heard that before?" After that, his gaze turned to Ryan. He narrowed his eyes. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Ryan, I'm just passing by," Ryan spoke quickly, intimidated by the older male. His appearance didn't help. Dallon towered over both Brendon and him, and if the height factor wasn't enough, he seemed like more of a wizard than Brendon did. He had a similar amulet around his neck and a suspicious cloak wrapped around him. There were plenty of rings on his fingers, and Ryan could've sworn he saw his eyes flicker a different color a second ago.

Fuck. This guy was the real deal. He could probably kill Ryan with the flick of his wrist.

"Ryan," Brendon repeated, almost like he was testing the name, deciding if it was good. He smiled faintly, "I like it."

"I don't," Dallon snapped. He tugged at Brendon's sleeve slightly. "Even you can't be stupid enough to trust a random stranger."

Ryan frowned. He couldn't tell if the two were even friends. Dallon seemed completely annoyed at the moment, and Brendon just seemed out of it. In a strange way, too. "Hey, he's not stupid," Ryan defended him, and then wondered why he even tried.

"See, Dally," Brendon beamed, his eyes almost crinkling. "Ryan is a nice stranger."

Dallon scoffed and turned his head, simply muttering about not calling him that. But Ryan noticed there was a slight smile on his face. Perhaps they were friends.

"Do you need directions, Ryan?" Brendon asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Where are you even traveling to?"

Knowing that they were wizards, Ryan stumbled for a moment. He figured they could be harder to deceive. Maybe. "No, no. I got it," He said quickly. "Just gotta keep going straight and I'll get there eventually."

Brendon's eyes lit up with joy. "Hey, I think we just might be going to the same place!" He cheered. "Let's go together."

Ryan wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Being around the two of them made him extremely nervous and terrified for his life. Well, more so due to Dallon.

"Ugh, really?" Dallon growled, obviously not liking the idea of hanging out with Ryan.

Because of that, Ryan answered, "Oh, if it won't bother you." And batted his eyes. Ryan loves being petty, and maybe it would be worth being around them if he got to piss Dallon off. And maybe Ryan could see Brendon smile more...

Brendon threw his arm around his shoulder and attempted to do the same to Dallon with his other. Dallon hesitated before allowing it to happen.

As the three continued to walk, Brendon hummed, Dallon complained, and Ryan silently prayed for his life. There was no telling how many more wizards and witches he would meet once they made it to the camp.

But if more of them were like Brendon, maybe Ryan could make it out of there alive. The younger boy was like an excitable puppy, and seemed like no threat at all. It almost made Ryan sad that he had been cursed by the wicked influence of magic. Had he not have been a wizard, maybe him and Ryan could've actually been friends.

In that regard, perhaps life was unfair. Many others are cursed with the same burden, and their entire being is ruined. Nobody can be good with magic in their grasp, Ryan knows this.


	3. The Magical Tent

The trio got closer and closer to the camp, and Ryan couldn't help but hear the two wizard's conversation.

"Why must we bring a human along?" Dallon angrily whispered to the other wizard.

"It's fun," Brendon replied, shrugging.

Dallon made an aggravated noise. "You're impossible."

So it confirmed Ryan's theory. Both were aware that he was not a wizard like them, so it confused him why they were being civil. Although he didn't seem to pose a threat, shouldn't they want to kill him?

That's what scared Ryan the most. They were truly unpredictable, and he could get killed at any minute.

"We're here," Dallon suddenly announced, causing Ryan to frown. He expected a little bit... more. The King had made it seem like this area was bustling with wizards and witches, and it just wasn't. All this place contained was a fireplace that had been lit without wood and a large tent.

"Yeah..." Ryan mumbled, looking around again. "So, is it just you two?"

"No," Brendon shook his head. "We've got a few friends that come with us when we journey. Don't know if they're back yet."

"Only one way to find out," Dallon said, dropping his bag onto the floor before walking into the tent, holding the flap open. Brendon did the same, flashing a smile as he walked in. Ryan reluctantly walked in, keeping a hand clutched on his bag.

The inside of the tent was much larger than the outside made it appear. It was probably due to some magic fuckery that Ryan could never understand. The decorations were actually bizarre. It was like they couldn't pick a theme and just let it all clash against each other. Picture this: a leather couch, blue and yellow walls, white arm chairs, and a really strange purple rug that covered all of the floor. Ryan scrunched his nose up in disgust. Wizards had no taste, that's for sure.

Aside from the decorations, Ryan was startled by the fact that there were two wizards sitting down on one of the arm chairs together. And they didn't even really fit on it. God, Ryan wasn't ready to deal with more interaction.

"Yay, you guys are back!" Brendon cheered, going to sit down on the leather couch. He lifted his feet up, and then frowned. Then suddenly there was a coffee table underneath his feet, with the fading gold in his eyes being the only evidence of the use of magic. Ryan fought the urge to panic, knowing he had to be natural and act like that was normal. But it wasn't.

One of the wizards, one with strawberry blond hair, rolled his eyes. "Brendon, get your feet off the table."

"You sound like my mother, Patty," Brendon laughed, but complied. Was it perhaps out of intimidation? Ryan studied the blond. He didn't look threatening, and if he were a Litraxia citizen, Ryan would think nothing of him. But he was a wizard, so obviously he was more dangerous than his appearance would suggest.

The blond rolled his eyes. The wizard siting with him laughed too. Ryan took the time to observe him too. This one looked a bit more intimidating than the less. He had jet black hair and brown eyes. Yet he looked friendly at the same time. All of them did, except for Dallon. Dallon still sent him glares every once in a while.

"Did you find the herbs?" Dallon questioned, sitting down on the couch, leaving Ryan the only one left standing. He awkwardly sat down on the other arm chair, but made sure to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah," The black haired wizard replied. "It took a while, but Patrick's great company." He nudged his companion and winked at Brendon.

Ryan had a feeling that his and Patrick's relationship wasn't platonic. It wasn't a bad thing. Homosexual relationships existed in Litraxia, but just weren't as common. Ryan himself had no time for relationships, however. He had always just been training to become a knight, and he also felt like his status would be a burden to his partner if he were to ever get one. As a knight, there's never a guarantee he will live through each quest or adventure. Making someone suffer everytime he was away seemed unpleasant.

Brendon grinned at them, then suddenly remembered Ryan's existence. He gestured to Ryan as he said, "This is some random guy we picked up."

Dallon sighed. "Brendon's decision, not mine. Patrick, can you check him?"

Check him? What did that mean?

"No problem," Patrick replied. Then he turned to look at Ryan. His eyes flickered a similar gold that he had noticed Brendon's turn to. He proceeded to seemingly only stare at him. Then his eyes changed back to their normal color. "He's a spy."

"What?!" Ryan exclaimed, standing up quickly. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't," Patrick said. "But I guess I do now."

Ryan paled. Was that it, then? He just blew his cover, really fucking badly too. This was it. They were going to kill him.

"He probably just sensed some bad vibe from you," The black haired wizard told him, smiling almost proudly. "Patrick's just really in tune with emotions."

"That's an easy way to put it, Pete." Patrick shrugged. "But I guess you have to really dumb it down for a person with no magic."

"What are you guys going to do to me?" Ryan stuttered. He was scared for his life. Dallon's probably about to kill him in a second, and yet they look so calm. Shouldn't they feel threatened by him now?

"Hey, we are understanding people," Brendon frowned. "We'll give you a chance to explain yourself."

"And then?" Ryan swallowed.

"And then we dump you in the woods where we found you," Dallon replied. He stood up. "I knew you were a bad one."

"You think everyone's bad," Pete rolled his eyes. Dallon shrugged at this.

So it seemed the four wizards truly were friends. Ryan was the outsider who had attempted to trick them, but there was no way to do that.

Ryan could only hope they'll be as understanding as they claim to be. He braced himself and got ready to share about what his reasons were.


	4. Internal Fueds

"As you know, Litraxia is not fond of magic," Ryan started, his words coming out shaky. He was nervous and afraid, which is never a good mix. "They sent me, a knight, to go undercover to see what's going on with magic folks... That's it."

It was obvious to him that all four wizards were tense after the mention of the Kingdom. Yet, they wore it differently. Dallon looked mad, Brendon looked sad, and Pete and Patrick simply looked terrified. Sadly, all reactions were justified. If Ryan was on the opposing side, if Ryan was a wizard himself, he would surely feel all those things.

"So, what will you report?" Dallon angrily asked, narrowing his eyes at him. "The big and bad wizards who did nothing to harm me are menaces, perhaps?"

Brendon placed a hand on Dallon's shoulder. "Calm down. You'll only make yourself feel worse."

"No, he's right," Pete interrupted, almost growling. A small blaze seemed to form from the palm of his hand, and it only seemed to grow bigger as his anger grew as well. "You haven't been effected by that fucking Kingdom like we have, Brendon."

"Stop it!" Brendon suddenly commanded, his voice cracking.

"You're the one who hasn't lost anyone to them!" Pete shouted, and Brendon shakily took a few steps back. "You're the one who had nobody that you could possibly lose until fucking Dallon took pity on you!"

"Stop it!" Patrick hissed, placing his hand over Pete's. The blaze of fire burned him, making him let out a yelp of pain. Immediately, Pete snapped back into control, extinguishing his flame.

"Sorry," Pete whimpered, pulling the wizard closer to him.

"It's fine," Patrick smiled at him.

Then it seemed to click. Pete had been prideful of Patrick's ability to tune in with other people's emotions because he had trouble controlling his own. Patrick kept him grounded.

But Pete snapping back to reality and realizing his mistake didn't help the situation. Brendon had already ran out of the tent, not being able to take what he said. "Great job, idiot," Dallon scolded him.

"It was true," Pete defended himself. "He doesn't get it."

Dallon rolled his eyes and sighed in agitation. "Just because he didn't lose anyone doesn't mean he's the happy go lucky kid you think he is," he explained. He walked over to the entrance of the tent, holding up one of the flaps. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to him. Keep an eye on Ryan."

With that, he left, leaving Ryan alone with the other two wizards. That did not go down like he expected. They had been angry, yet still no harm came his way. They were truly strange.

"Sorry about that," Patrick muttered, sitting back down on the arm chair. Pete sat down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "We certainly didn't intend for that kind of outburst."

Ryan wasn't sure how to feel. He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. "It's fine, I guess."

"While Dallon's gone, I want to tell you something." Patrick began, starting to play with Pete's hair calmly. "If you're willing to listen."

"Go right ahead."

"I hate Litraxia, I will admit." Patrick stated, seemingly getting ready to tell a personal tale. His voice was quiet, and Ryan couldn't really detect emotion behind his voice. "Your King killed both of my parents when I was seven years old. I can never forgive him, but I have never held a grudge against your people. Only your King."

"That's not reassuring. I am a knight. If I were able, I would kill you where you stand," Ryan informed him, his fists clenching.

Pete growled at him. "Watch your mouth before you say trash like that."

Patrick himself was furious. "You're just a sheep to the monarchy," he hissed. "One day, you'll understand. You won't be able to leave until you do."

Won't be able to leave? True, he wasn't planning to anyway, because he didn't have enough data yet, but was that a threat? Ryan frowned. These wizards were terrible, and he had to stick around with them and manage to stay alive.

The King should make him royalty for all he has to put up with.

"I doubt that I'll change my mind about scum like you," Ryan spat. And yes, it was idiotic to do so. Pete gave him a hard punch in the face for that one.

Patrick didn't even scold him for that, though he didn't exactly approve of it either. "That black eye suits you," He simply said.

Ryan fought the urge to make a scathing remark. But truthfully, his anger wasn't great enough to make the poor decision to fight a wizard. He sighed and sank down into his arm chair.

Shortly after, Dallon and Brendon returned to the tent. None of the wizards greeted each other, simply ignoring the other's presence. Ryan could hear the two pairs speaking quietly to each other.

Ryan sighed to himself. It was getting closer and closer to midnight, and exhaustion was starting to hit him. Yet, he still felt unsure if he should trust the wizards. He always had to be on guard around them, and succumbing to sleep would be an easy time for them to strike. However, he can't just stay up all night.

Ryan decided he would wait until they all fell asleep to let himself sleep as well. Patrick fell asleep first, making quiet little noises. Then, Brendon and Dallon followed shortly after. The only one left was Pete.

It felt like ages had went by, and Ryan kept having to force his eyes up. Pete just wouldn't fucking sleep.

"Do you have insomnia or something?" Ryan hissed quietly, because being quiet around sleeping people is just common courtesy.

"Bad case of it," Pete answered. "And before you ask: Yes, magic could help. But it doesn't feel right and sometimes I don't mind being awake."

Ryan made out his figure through the darkness and stared blankly. "That makes no sense."

"Maybe not to you," He shrugged. He shifted a little bit, and readjusted Patrick as well. The two were basically cuddling, with Patrick's head resting on Pete's chest and Pete's arm around him. "There are some perks, but I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

Ryan didn't really care. Although he had been pretty set on being the last one to fall asleep, he let himself do it. Pete was probably too tired to actually harm him anyway.

Meeting these wizards was unusual, but definitely interesting.


	5. Down at the Lake

Ryan woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. Yesterday had been an exhausting day.

He sat up, and looked around. Pete and Patrick were both awake, talking with each other. Brendon was awake too, seemingly staring Ryan down. Ryan offered a smile to him.

Brendon smiled back. It made Ryan feel a spark of happiness. God, he shouldn't be able to affect him like that.

Then, Ryan furrowed his eyebrows. Dallon didn't appear to be in the tent, leading him to be curious about the wizard's whereabouts. Brendon suddenly squatted down next to him. "Let's go on a walk," he said quietly.

"Where's Dallon?" Ryan questioned, figuring he would be aware. The two seemed close.

"Not important," Brendon shrugged. Maybe Ryan was being too nosy. But why was it something neccessary to keep a secret?

"What about the others?" Ryan asked, standing up from his spot on the arm chair. Brendon stood up as well, brushing himself off.

"They don't like you," Brendon replied simply, turning to leave. He walked out of the tent, leaving Ryan flabbergasted.

"And you do?!" Ryan exclaimed, as he caught up to the younger boy. He wasn't sure how it was possible.

Brendon didn't answer him, instead just continuing to walk. Ryan took the hint and sighed to himself as he followed.

It was a quiet journey, with the two boys asking each other some questions. None of them were serious, and more lighthearted.

Soon, they stumbled onto a small lake. The body of water stretched out farther than Ryan could see. The water was a clear blue and it sparkled magnificently. "Woah," Ryan breathed, in awe.

Brendon didn't seem too surprised. If Ryan had to guess, this was probably one of his favorite spots to hang out. He smiled.

Brendon went to the edge of the lake, pulled up the legs of his pants, and let his feet get into the water. Ryan followed his example, sighing to himself blissfully. It felt so good. "This place is beautiful," Ryan said.

Brendon nodded. "Yeah, I like coming here to calm down. I found it just a little while ago."

How long have they stayed at that camp, anyway? The King had said it can't have been an old settlement, or else he would've known about it sooner.

"Can I ask you something?" Ryan asked, wondering how much he could get out of him. He was still unsure of how they worked, and why Brendon was so different in comparison. What had Pete meant by the fact that he had nobody to lose?

"You're going to anyway," Brendon shrugged, moving his feet carefully.

"I'm just confused about you guys... Like, you seemed like friends, and then Pete went off on you," Ryan trailed off.

Brendon pursed his lips, turning to him. There was a certain look in his brown eyes, something that made Ryan freeze. That look had power of it's own, no magic involved. It was intimidating, and Ryan felt like he had finally went too far. "I don't want to talk much about it," he said sharply, "but Pete hates me, Patrick can't hate anyone, and Dallon..." Brendon stopped himself there.

"Dallon?" Ryan tilted his head.

"I have no idea about him," Brendon explained stiffly, "If he likes me, or if there's an ulterior motive."

"He seemed fond of you," Ryan hurried to speak, wanting to reassure him for some reason. "You two seem like you have a bond."

Brendon looked over at the water, seemingly thinking about that. For a moment, Ryan thought that would just be the end of their conversation. But Brendon eventually muttered, "Only per his design..."

After that, Ryan decided he didn't want to keep prying. It was Brendon's business anyway, and although he was genuinely curious by all of this, he knew it would be out of line to keep asking. Besides, Brendon had properly scared him a moment ago, and he didn't want to test his luck.

The two stayed in the water for a while, just enjoying the feeling of it. Ryan got out of the water and pulled the legs of his pants back up. For a moment, he just stared out at Brendon, who was gazing at the sky with a peaceful expression.

He was beautiful. Ryan had acknowledged this, and he wasn't going to lie about it. The sight before him left him mystified.

"Let's head back," Brendon said, and his voice made Ryan's heart leap in his throat. Ryan nodded, unable to reply intelligently.

The two went back to the camp. Dallon was inside the tent, sitting down on the sofa with his arms crossed. "Brendon, where the hell did you disappear to?" Dallon hissed, frustration in his tone.

"We went to the lake," Brendon replied calmly, sitting down next to him. "It looked real beautiful, Dallon. You should've been there."

Dallon sighed, sounding truly exasperated. "Some of us don't have the time to enjoy the simple things. I wish you would realize you don't have the time either."

Ryan was unsure what that meant. Again, he didn't feel like questioning it. He was certainly not on good terms with Dallon, and Brendon was definitely hiding things.

Ryan thought this would be another conversation that would fly be, leaving him more and more confused. But this was different.

Brendon suddenly scowled, an unreadable expression crossing his face. "Stop pushing things on me," he growled. "I know what you keep me around for."

Dallon didn't seem shocked by his sudden mood change. "For your lovely attitude and handsome looks, of course," he answered, sarcasm apparent to everyone listening in.

It was then that Brendon proceeded to get up and storm out of the tent. Dallon didn't attempt to call him back in, but when Ryan moved to leave, he stopped him. "Let him have his temper tantrum," the wizard said, a wicked look in his eyes. "He always comes back."

It made Ryan freeze. Sure, he was intimidating, but he never really said anything that made him seem villainous. He nodded, sitting back down on the sofa.

He would have to check up on Brendon when Dallon is unaware. This time, Ryan _needed_ answers. This time, he worried for Brendon, and that is what made the difference.


	6. Under the Moon

Days had passed by, and Ryan still had not found the opportunity to approach Brendon. They were always around the other wizards, and Brendon had been in an off mood anytime they were alone.

Even if Ryan was completely oblivious to it, Patrick would've been able to clue him in on the fact that he was moody. The wizard could feel his anger come off him in waves of energy, and sometimes it affected him too. Ryan had previously thought he was an innocent person, but he learned that he was not a lovely person to be around when he was angry.

But Ryan didn't have to rely on that. He paid a lot more attention to Brendon than he did the others, which made him realize the little things, like Brendon leaving more frequently to go to the lake and him joking around less and less.

When Ryan finally had the chance to confront him, it was during the night. The other wizards had left for an overnight trip to gather more supplies, or something like that, leaving Brendon and Ryan alone. Oddly enough, Brendon hadn't stormed off to the lake. He was just in the tent, staring at the wall.

"Brendon," Ryan said, watching as his head turned to him. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Brendon asked quietly, almost nervously.

"About what's going on," Ryan said seriously. He maintained serious eye contact with the younger boy as he continued. "Don't pretend nothing's wrong. I haven't seen you smile the past three days."

For a moment, Brendon didn't reply. He let out a sigh before standing up. "Okay, but do you mind if we go to the lake?"

Ryan couldn't deny that request, especially when he remembered that the area made him calm. He nodded, and stood up as well. "I don't mind."

So the two left the tent and went to the lake. Instead of getting in the water, Brendon simply stood, staring at the half-crescent moon. The moonlight seemed to favor him, enveloping him in a soft glow. Ryan admired the sight, before looking back up at the moon, waiting for Brendon to start talking.

"I have no idea what to do," Brendon told him, his voice detached. It was almost emotionless. "Dallon only keeps me around so he can use me, and yet... I would be lying if I said I don't believe in his cause."

"Cause?" Ryan questioned, "Wait, back track for a moment. What do you mean he uses you?"

"He hasn't yet, but he will," Brendon replied easily. "I'm more powerful than he is, and that makes me desirable. I'm more powerful than all of them."

Ryan hadn't seen the true extent of their powers, and other than Brendon's random summoning of a coffee table, he had seen nothing from him. This shocked him, due to the weight of his words.

"You're the most powerful," Ryan asked, "out of everyone?"

Brendon nodded before an unexpected whimper left his mouth. Then, he really opened up. "I was so alone, Ry," he told him. "My mother and father did some forbidden spell to make me like this infinite source of magic, at the cost of their lives. I was born to be a weapon."

He couldn't imagine that. Brendon didn't seem like a harmful person, not when he could remember his soft smiles and infectious laughter. Yet, it still wasn't impossible for Ryan to think about. Though he was certainly fond of Brendon, he never forgot that he had power, that he had magic.

"They wanted to me to seek revenge on Litraxia," Brendon spoke, making Ryan freeze. He didn't seem to notice this, as he continued revealing his story to Ryan. "I know they did. Dallon knew too, and when he met me... He realized I was the perfect wizard to finally take revenge."

"But you don't want to, right?" Ryan stammered, shaking. "You don't want to go against Litraxia, right?!"

If he did, that meant Ryan would have to go against him too. If he did, Ryan might have to try to end his life. He was unsure if he could do that.

"Does it really matter if I want to or not?!" Brendon shouted, making Ryan jump. "I was _born_ to do this, I was born for war! It's my only purpose."

His grief made Ryan realize how serious this was. Tears were beginning to form in Brendon's eyes, and Ryan knew he had to comfort him, even if he was terrified of him at the moment. "Bren, life isn't about what somebody _wants_ you to do," Ryan spoke fiercly. "It's about what _you_ do, what you accomplish. Your life doesn't have to be for the purpose of others. You can live for _yourself_."

Brendon turned from him, his back facing Ryan. "Can I?" Brendon questioned quietly. "You don't know what Dallon's like... It won't matter what I want."

"If Dallon's so evil and insistent on this, why haven't you run away?!" Ryan exclaimed, pulling Brendon back to face him. He thought he had finally hit the nail on the coffin, made him finally see sense.

Brendon smiled feebly, and it looked almost painful to force it. The tears in his eyes only highlighted them, and made him ache. "He's the only person who made me feel loved."

Ryan couldn't handle it anymore. He felt Brendon's pain as it was his own, and this particular admission hurt the most. It was insane to think that someone like Brendon hadn't been loved.

Until now, maybe, and not by Dallon. Ryan finally understood about how he felt.

Ryan grabbed his chin and surged forward to press their lips together. He could tell Brendon didn't expect it, and how could he have? Ryan didn't expect it himself, but it felt right.

Brendon pulled away, staring at him with wide eyes. "Ryan, I--"

"I understand that there is no way we could be together," Ryan interrupted him, the situation finally catching up with him. "You, a wizard, and me, a knight. It could never work. But saying he's the only one to love you... just isn't true."

Brendon lifted one of his fingers to trace his own lips, still in shock from the kiss. Ryan watched as a familiar smile graced his lips. "These feelings are as foreign to me as they are to you," Brendon told him, and he sounded so soft. "We don't have to force ourselves away from each other. We can just be whatever we are."

"And what are we?" Ryan questioned.

"We have to figure that out," Brendon grinned.

And this time, Brendon was the one to kiss him.


	7. Loyalty Splits

Ryan was more conflicted than he had told Brendon. He wished it was simple, but Brendon was still a wizard. He was still evil, no matter the fact that it was hard to picture him that way.

At this point, Ryan knew he had enough information to report back to the King. He knew about three powerful wizards, and one specifically who seemed to be the strongest. He knew about how they lived, knew about their intentions. Yet, Ryan couldn't find it within himself to leave. Though he was aware the attachment Brendon felt towards him was due to his loneliness, it still made him feel obligated to stay.

Brendon only feels something for him because Ryan's the only one to really love him. He was just a knight from the kingdom he hated, and he was not special. In Litraxia's standards, he was as unimportant as ever. His rank didn't change anything. Ryan remembered the way the King easily threw him away, despite the fact that Ryan could've died out here. Ryan could still die, after all.

Now that Brendon had confided in him, he trusted Ryan a lot more. When the knight was beside him, he would send him easy smiles full of joy. Ryan would smile back at him, and it was in those moments that he wouldn't have any doubts about the entire situation.

Dallon seemed to notice that something had changed between the two. When they shared a moment, Dallon would have this certain look on this face. Ryan saw it as suspicion and a hint of anger.

There was no confrontation about this, until one night when Brendon had fallen asleep with his head lying in Ryan's lap. Ryan's heart was beating fast, as he raised his hand to run his fingers gently through his hair.

"Ryan, may I talk to you?" Dallon asked. His tone was calm, deliberately so.

Ryan motioned to Brendon, frowning. "I can't get up with him here."

Dallon rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can."

Ryan refused to move, staring the wizard down. Dallon sighed moodily, his eyes flashing gold as his magic shot out to slam Brendon against the other side of the sofa. Brendon let out a groan, obviously pained from the sudden, harsh movement. Ryan stared at Dallon with wide eyes, realizing that was the first time he had seen Dallon use his magic. Not only that, but against Brendon. Ryan thought he valued him, to some extent.

Knowing Dallon wasn't messing around, Ryan got up and followed Dallon out of the tent. "What do you want?" Ryan asked.

"Stay away from him," Dallon suddenly spoke, narrowing his eyes at the knight. "Stop trying to influence him the way you are."

"I can say the same to you," Ryan growled, frustrated with him. "You're the one who's going to use him!"

Dallon looked surprised at the admission. "So, he told you," he concluded. "Well, Ryan, I will tell you this once: stay away from what's mine."

"He's not yours," Ryan instantly shot back. "He's not anyone's."

"That's what he'd want you to believe," the wizard chuckled. "You're not seeing the big picture here, but you will, eventually."

Before Ryan could reply, Dallon pressed him up against the wall. Without his weapon, Ryan was practically defenseless. Not only was Dallon a wizard, but he seemed more physically capable than him. Dallon grabbed the collar of his shirt, and leaned in close by his ear. "He's nothing without me, and you're nothing without him," Dallon whispered, holding back a laugh. "How tragic it would be if I were to get rid of him."

"You wouldn't," Ryan said. "You need him."

"I can manage without him," he replied. "If you don't stay away, I will take him out."

Dallon was insane, and Ryan couldn't take any chances, not when Brendon's life was involved. Ryan swallowed, realizing the full situation. It would be hard to push Brendon away when he was the only one he wanted, but he would have to.

"What do I get for listening to you?" Ryan asked, watching as a grin appeared on Dallon's face.

"You get to leave easier. Trust me, it would be hard to leave if you're attached to that kid."

Ryan knew he was right. This was the only thing he could do. "I understand," he told him.

"Just for caution," Dallon replied, and his eyes started to glow gold again. Ryan felt a burning sensation on his neck, and he was surprised by how real it felt. He hissed, a hand flying up to the spot.

"I can do a lot worse," Dallon said, beginning to walk away from him. "Keep that in mind."

Ryan sunk down to the floor as soon as he was gone. There was certainly going to be a singe mark on his neck from where his skin was burnt. He straightened out the collar of his shirt, and realized it didn't completely cover it up.

\---

In the morning, Ryan tried his best to subtly keep his distance from Brendon. He made sure to limit contact, and he always gave him short answers when they conversed.

Ryan would feel guilty, feel his stomach twisting as he remembered their connection, but he knew it was for the best. Dallon kept reminding him of their conversation by simply taking his place by Brendon. He was acting friendly with the younger boy, clearly just trying to manipulate him into serving his purpose.

Now that Ryan knew the truth, it was impossible for him to think of Dallon as anything but cruel. Dallon didn't have a heart, as far as he was concerned.

Ryan was confused when he saw the wizards begin packing up. "What's going on?"

"We don't stay in one spot for long, idiot," Pete told him, rolling his eyes. "Besides, if _you_ can find us, anyone can."

It was obvious he was still mad at Ryan. It was irritating, but at the same time, he didn't blame him. "Then where are we going?"

"Heading just a bit closer to our favorite kingdom," Dallon jumped into the conversation, smirking. The wizard looked mischevious, and Brendon, who was at his side, looked uncomfortable.

Ryan's blood ran cold. Closer to Litraxia? Oh, how Ryan missed home, missed his father, missed the training fields. Only then did he realize the importance of his role.

He had discovered a plot to destroy the kingdom, or at least the intention to. That is important information, and letting the King know could be the difference between life and death.

Knowing that the wizards were planning this, he didn't know what to think. He was loyal to Litraxia, not to a wizard who had claimed his heart. He couldn't stay with them. He had to go back.

Ryan grabbed his bag and grasped it tightly. He only had a moment to make his escape.


	8. How the Paths Split

Brendon's heart was beating fast. This couldn't be right.

He checked around the tent twice, went out and called for him, but Ryan had simply vanished. He couldn't believe it.

Ryan wouldn't leave, would he? Though Brendon could see why he would, it still didn't make sense to him. Ryan _loved_ him, didn't he? As far as Brendon knew, people who love each other like to be with each other all the time. That's what Dallon had told him, had explained for why he kept Brendon around.

Did Ryan even love him at all?

Brendon tried to hide his feelings as they started their journey. Patrick would've been able to tell anyway, but Pete kept him occupied. The only one who paid attention was Dallon. Just like always.

The wizard shuffled over to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Bren?" he asked softly.

"Ryan's gone," Brendon told him, shrugging. "I guess I should've known but..."

"But what?" Dallon inquired. "He was going to leave, regardless."

"I didn't want him to," Brendon admitted. It hurt to know that just maybe, he had actually felt something close to love for Ryan. He hadn't known the feeling, and getting so close to it was a heartbreak of it's own. "And I didn't think he would go..."

"Why?" Dallon questioned again, this time faintly smirking. "He had other priorities, so to speak. You couldn't have thought you were more important."

It was like he knew exactly how to upset Brendon even further. It was such a subtle thing that made Brendon suspicious of him. "He told me that he loved me," he finally said.

Dallon's eyes widened. Clearly that's not what he had expected. It didn't change his smug look, though. "Brendon," he said slowly, sympathy oozing from his voice. "He lied."

"Why would he do that?!" Brendon rushed out, confused. "Did he just want to hurt me?"

"Yes, and he also wanted you to give him more information." It was at that moment that Dallon got closer to him, practically whispering in his ear cooly. "I told you earlier, I'm the only one who loves you."

Brendon realized how stupid he had been. Dallon was always right, always looking out for him. Ryan was the manipulator, the one that had used him. "I'm so sorry," Brendon whispered. "I played right into his hand."

"It's okay," Dallon told the younger wizard. "You didn't know any better. All I ask is that you remember who the real enemy is here." His icy blue eyes stared at him pleadingly.

"Of course," Brendon agreed.

Despite having accepted the truth, it still didn't change the fact that it hurt. It just changed his sadness into anger. He wanted to confront Ryan, ask him how he had the heart to play with him like that. He had shared things with him that he had never willingly told people.

He had trusted Ryan somehow, during their short time together. Yet, there was nothing in return. Brendon didn't really know anything about Ryan except that he was a knight from Litraxia, the kingdom every wizard and witch hated. A rather good looking knight, at that.

It was nothing compared to what Ryan knew about him and the others. He knew about some of their power, Brendon's birth, and even their intentions.

Brendon pursed his lips and continued walking. This wasn't good. But only time can tell what he would do with that knowledge.

\---

Ryan tried to hurry his journey to Litraxia, swearing under his breath. Now that he had escaped, he was terrified that they were looking for him. He would run quickly, take a breather, and continue on and on. His heart was racing for more than one reason, however.

He tried to imagine Brendon's reaction to his departure, the way his face would contort into a sad expression. The way tears might fall from his face onto the hard ground. The way he would feel.

Ryan knew it would hurt him, but there was no other choice. He had to do this.

By the time he made it to Litraxia's gates, his legs felt numb. He slowly entered the kingdom, making sure the guards knew who he was.

"Sir Ryan, you're back!" a guard cheered. "We've been waiting for you."

"Who is we?" Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, everyone! Even the King has been worried," the other guard chimed in.

This surprised Ryan greatly. He was sure he was sent on this mission because he wasn't valuable, but perhaps it was the opposite. Perhaps he wasn't as unimportant as he had thought.

Before he could report to the King, he knew he needed to see his father. The man would be able to offer some guidance, make him feel less conflicted.

He knocked on the front door, waiting patiently. The door opened, revealing his tired father, creases in his brow as he squinted at him. Then, he smiled with a look of realization. "Ryan, my son!"

"Father," Ryan grinned. A familiar face was just what he needed. He wrapped his father in a hug, holding onto him tightly as his own shoulders began to shake. Emotions that he had tried to suppress finally were let loose as he cried into his dad's shoulder.

"Woah, what's wrong?" his father asked concerned. "I know it was hard, but not this stressful."

"Oh, Father," Ryan sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. Knight's were supposed to be stronger than this! "It isn't about being intimidated by the wizards. I got too close with one of them."

"You became friends with one?" his father guessed. If only it were that simple.

"I fell in love with one," Ryan answered, crying even harder as he pictured his father's reaction to the news. Only he could be this stupid.

His father patted his back. "Tell me about him."

So, Ryan did. He told him all about gentle, kind hearted Brendon who didn't want to hurt anyone. How he was the strongest of them all somehow, and how another wizard was trying to manipulate him to use as weapon against Litraxia. His father was silent, but nodding at just the right time.

"Ryan, I think I understand more than you know," his father declared. He moved out of the hug, staring at his son distantly. "See, before I met your mother... I had fallen in love with a witch as well."

"What?!"

"I know," his father nodded. "I have been strong in my hatred towards them, but once a witch did own my heart. But that was before the ban of magic."

"Did you lose her just because of the ban?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes and no," his father replied. "She had to leave, certainly, but we could've made it work if I hadn't met your mother."

Knowing that his father faced the struggle of loving a magic user, Ryan didn't feel alone anymore. He knew in the morning he would have to go report to the King, but for now, he would go back to his room and sleep. And everything didn't seem so scary and new anymore, because he was still in his room and the walls were still the familiar light blue.


	9. War on the Horizon

In the morning, Ryan reported his findings to the King, leaving out how sympathetic he felt.

"How would you describe this Brendon character?" The King inquired.

"Sire?" Ryan asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Clearly he is our biggest threat," the King explained, rolling his eyes. Ryan had already told him that Brendon was the strongest, which was clear not only by Brendon's admission but also Dallon's behavior. Why else would he stick around if Brendon wasn't powerful? "So what is he like?"

It was such a simple question, but Ryan had nothing to say that he would want to hear. How would he be able to tell him that Brendon really is no harm, especially with Dallon around?

"He is an idiot," Ryan decided to say, forcing his voice to be cold and detached. "He was the one who welcomed me with open arms. A mistake, I am sure."

The King hummed, showing he was interested. "What are his capabilities, magic wise? Could a small group of knights take him out?"

Ryan nearly froze at the mention of killing him. "I have no way to know the extent of his power," he enunciated slowly. "None of the wizards showed off that much, and I only saw Brendon use magic one time."

The King stared at him expectantly, so Ryan shared what he had saw. "He made a coffee table appear out of nowhere," he spoke, almost laughing at the King's face. He looked disappointed that it really wasn't helpful information, and almost disgusted with what Brendon had chosen to do with his magic.

"You have done well, Sir Ryan," The King praised him, smiling. It seemed out of character for him to act like that towards Ryan, but Ryan wasn't going to complain. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? He had went on this mission because he wanted his King to acknowledge him and realize that he wasn't useless, that he was as good as any other knight. But why did Ryan feel so empty?

"Sire, what will we do, then, knowing they will attack?" Ryan questioned, knowing the answer before the words exited his mouth.

The King's smile disappeared, a scowl replacing it instead. This was a more familiar look. "We prepare for war," he said, and the simple sentence struck fear in his heart. "The knights must train, the medics must gather materials, and the citizens must stay out of the way."

Ryan envied the King for his ability to take charge. It seemed like he was prepared for anything, even an unforeseeable circumstance like this.

Ryan bowed to him before leaving, heading back to his home. The next few days were going to be tiring.

\---

The wizards had finally set up camp, happy about the new site. Litraxia was only about a day's trek away from it, much to Dallon's delight. It was clear to him that the time to take revenge was near.

Brendon, however, wasn't feeling that way. He was feeling numb, staring into the bonfire Pete had constructed. He was aware of what would come soon, and he wasn't ready. It was what he was born for. His mother and father gave their lives to see Litraxia's demise, and yet, Brendon couldn't imagine taking a part in it's destruction.

"What are our plans?" Pete asked, looking at Dallon specifically. He was fairly loyal to him, because he too wanted revenge.

"Well, considering that Ryan surely would've told the King everything, we must attack soon," Dallon responded instantly. He had been thinking about this as they journeyed to this campsite. "It's not what we had planned, but we can't let them have too much time to prepare."

"What does that matter?" Pete questioned. "Brendon can wipe them out easily."

Brendon stiffened, beginning to pay attention to their conversation. "That is true," Dallon acknowledged. "But Brendon might not want to. Do you, Brendon?"

"Not particularly," he answered, biting his lip. He wondered what it was like for Ryan, if the kingdom were now working hard to be ready to fight them.

"Why?" Patrick suddenly spoke, looking confused. "What's causing your hesitation?"

Patrick was someone Brendon considered a friend. He had always been suspicious of Dallon, and Pete was too close to him. Patrick, however, didn't seem to always take Dallon's side and seemed genuinely nice. This made Brendon feel able to vocalize his struggle.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel like there could be another way to solve this," Brendon answered, staring at his lap. "Maybe if we show we are peaceful, the King can change his mind on us?"

Dallon laughed hysterically at that, Pete and Patrick joining in a moment after. "Bren, our kind has given him that chance for twenty years," Patrick reminded him. "It's no longer an option to be peaceful. We must fight for our right to exist."

Brendon nodded hesitantly. That did make sense, but there was still a part of him that didn't believe bloodshed was the answer. Dallon stepped closer to him, a sympathetic look on his face. "It's all Ryan's fault for making you so conflicted," he hissed.

"No," Brendon shook his head fiercely. While he may have contributed, Ryan didn't create the entire thing. This was what Brendon had always thought.

"He showed you kindness, but it was all an act," Dallon spoke, his voice sickeningly sick as he got closer to him, and placed a hand onto his cheek. It wasn't reassuring like he intended. Instead, it made Brendon furious.

"Your kindness is an act too, you piece of shit!" Brendon raged at him, slapping his hand away. Involuntarily, his magic reacted to his anger, radiating off of him. It didn't hurt the others around him, but it was pure energy. It was a simple stunt that none of the others could perform.

At this moment, Pete and Patrick left in order to continue setting up the tent. Dallon stayed, however, and his eyes turned gold as he stared at the energy. Brendon always managed to impress him, but it would be wasted if he couldn't do this right... He stopped using his magic and faced Brendon again. "What will it take to convince you that I care?"

"Honesty," Brendon stated, gritting his teeth. "You keep acting like I don't know what you want me for! I know why I'm here, why you saved me and took me with you."

"Can't it just be a mixture of both?" Dallon questioned, and only then did it seem like he was truly frustrated. He seemed so defensive.

"No," Brendon said weakly, his voice cracking. This reminded him too much of Ryan, of how he didn't want to believe he cared. And Ryan didn't care, so his instincts were obviously right. "I am a weapon, and nobody can care for me beyond that."

"That's not true." Dallon's voice had the volume of a whisper, but he sounded confident. "It's not the only reason you're around. I care about you, but I also just want peace and happiness for our kind. Can't you see that? Can't you understand why I want you to help me in this war?"

Brendon's shoulders slumped as he calmed down, which caused his magic to fade away. That was something he could understand. They had all been right earlier. There was no hope for change if they didn't force it. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be." Dallon brought him into a hug, leaning down slightly. "Everything will be okay..."

And for once, Brendon did trust him.   
  
  



	10. Bloodshed, Loss, and War

Time passed by slowly as the witches and wizards they called traveled and made their way to their site. Dallon addressed them all as they settled in the tent, the clear leader here.

"Everyone, we march towards Litraxia at dawn and attack at dusk," he stated confidently. "I am aware of the doubts you have, but with our savior, the culmination of the Urie's hatred, we shall be victorious."

The wizards and witches looked confused. Dallon beckoned him forward, grinning. Brendon shakily moved to the front, Dallon wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Dallon continued speaking, getting louder and louder "The rumor we heard years and years ago was true. This boy has the power to terrorize them for what they have done. He will lead us into the next generation, in which magic will be accepted by all! I simply ask for you to fight alongside us, alongside our savior."

Cheering was heard all throughout the room. A wide grin spread across Brendon's face as he looked at them. They were like a huge family, not soldiers. "Everything's going to be fine," Dallon reassured him quietly, grinning as well.

"I know."

Then, they began the final journey to Litraxia.

\---

At dusk, it's chaotic. Wizards and witches storm in through the gates of the kingdom, their weapons enchanted. They kill citizens left and right, despite the fact they weren't part of the problem.

The King was eventually notified. He ordered every knight into the throne room. There, he gave them their orders. "I want all of you to kill every witch or wizard you see," he stated passionately. "We must not allow them to beat us."

Ryan nodded, as did the other knights. Then, they were off, battling them in their kingdom. It was not often they fought in this setting, and it made Ryan extremely uncomfortable. Fighting around his home was diffucult.

Ryan was tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was faced with a witch with platinum blonde hair and her magically gold eyes. She scowled at him, and Ryan took the chance to jab his sword at her. She quickly ducked out of the way, and for a while that cycle repeated of her evading his attacks. Then, her sword levitated and went towards him. Ryan tried to evade it, but it slightly hit his shoulder.

The pain urged him to finish this up, so he went closer and stabbed her midsection with his sword. She screamed in pain as he took it out, leading to her collapsing. Ryan was sure she would die from the blood loss, so he moved away from her. The yells and battle cries around him kept reminding him of where he was, so he quickly raced back to where his house is.

He tried looking for his father, because clearly the magic users weren't holding back. They proved they would attack anyone. Outside the porch was his father, but his father was lying on the ground. Ryan quickly fell down next to him, shaking him. "Dad?!" he exclaimed. "Come on, look alive! Please!"

But there was no response. Ryan leaned down and rested his head on his chest. He wasn't breathing. There was no obvious wound either, yet he was dead. One of them killed him.

Ryan was filled with fury. He stood up, grabbing his sword and started attacking any of the enemies. What did he have to live for? It was either kill or be killed, at this point, and they already got rid of his father. There was not much else to worry about.

When he entered the area where most of the fighting was going on, he saw someone killing many knights. The wizard didn't seem to be struggling as he easily beat them. He was one of the few that didn't have a weapon of some sort with him. He would either fling them with magic or maybe use fire to burn them.

Ryan stared, completely taken off guard. As he looked closer, he realized it was Brendon. His heart started beating faster and faster, and this time it wasn't about anxiety or fear from the battle. It was because Brendon was out there fighting against Litraxia. Dallon had won, had managed to change his mindset. Dallon, who was fighting right beside him.

Ryan focused on fighting, trying to remain on task and not let his heart interfere. It seemed almost impossible, because Brendon owned his heart. However, his heart was irrelevant in this matter.

He must stick to his duties, not listen to his heart.

\---

Fighting, Brendon realized, was as diffucult as he thought it would be. It wasn't because the citizens and knights were hard to fight; it was because hearing them scream, cry, and seeing them take their last breaths was traumatizing. Every once in a while, Dallon would manage to find a moment to check on him. He would tell him that he was doing great, to keep being strong.

Dallon knew his struggle. He understood how he felt. It made Brendon feel better, despite what was going on. Suddenly, a piercing scream caught his attention. He finished off another knight before searching out the noise.

Patrick was on the ground, a sword having hit his chest. Strangely, the scream came from Pete, not him. Pete fell down beside him, pulling him into his arms as Patrick slowly died. Brendon was horrified and disraught.

Pete's reaction was worse. Instead of being sad, he was simply angry. He let out a loud scream full of rage and started to take down many of the Litraxians nearby, his magic going crazy. He was going on a full-on rampage due to the grief.

"Bren, watch out!" Dallon suddenly shouted. Brendon faced forward and dodged a sword coming his way. His magic instinctively flung the knight into a wall so harshly that Brendon heard his neck snap.

Brendon stared at his corpse for a moment, before Dallon made his way over to him. "You've got to be more careful," he panted.

"Patrick's dead," Brendon said. His voice sounded so empty, devoid of any emotion.

Dallon nodded, grimacing. "We expected many casualties."

Brendon didn't want to accept it. After being around the wizard for so long, facing the fact that he was dead was near impossible.

Dallon pulled him into a quick hug, scanning the area around them to make sure it was safe. "I know this is your first real loss," he said. "But he's in a better place, and he will watch us from Heaven as we make a better world."

Brendon mutely nodded. He could tell Dallon was tired, emotionally and physically. Though he was strong, it was obvious he was effected by Patrick's death as well. Also, he was so exhausted from the fighting. While Brendon hadn't really broke a sweat, Dallon had used up large portions of his magic. He made a silent agreement with himself that he would watch out for Dallon, too. He doesn't want to face another friend dying.

"We'll be okay, and we will see that better world," Brendon stated. It was more for Dallon's benefit than his own, as he wasn't sure if he believed in those words anymore.


	11. Beyond Expectations

Throughout more fighting, Brendon began to think about everything. He started to think about the King's perspective. It was true that magic could be dangerous, but it also could be beautiful. It could be pure and not destructive. It could be good, but they didn't know that.

Litraxia saw it as a threat, and maybe it was because the King knew a war like this could happen. Maybe he knew the destruction that would ensue.

It was hard to keep fighting them. He didn't want to use his magic this way. He wanted to show them how it could be beautiful. He wanted to conjure flowers and light shows. Yet, he would just push them away and show them destructive fire.

Just like magic, fire could also be beautiful too. Brendon had often stared into the flames of their bonfire at night, thinking and marveling over how charming it was. Yet, just like magic, it could be dangerous too.

Soon, the wizards got closer and closer to the heart of the kingdom. The numbers of the knights were decreasing, and many citizens had already ran away or went to go hide. It could be over soon.

Brendon was continued with the motions until he suddenly flinched and stopped. The sight before him made his heart stop. "Ryan," he breathed.

Ryan was wielding a bloody sword and there was a certain look in his eyes. It was Ryan, his beautiful knight. The one who had lied to him, betrayed him. "Brendon," he said.

It didn't sound gentle or soft like it used to. It sounded like the name burned his mouth, tasted as bitter as poison. Brendon didn't expect much else, but it still hurt.

Dallon appeared next to Brendon, looking at Ryan with poorly concealed anger. "Ah, it's you."

"It seems you got your way, didn't you?" Ryan growled, ultimately frustrated that Dallon had managed to convince Brendon to do this. He wouldn't have to face this if he failed.

"Brendon, you have to kill him," Dallon announced, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It will help you deal with the rest."

Ryan laughed bitterly, taunting him. "I won't even fight it. Just kill me, you magical scum."

But Brendon couldn't do it. No matter the circumstances, Brendon knew he wouldn't be able to kill him. He would have to destroy his own heart to do that, but his heart was all he had. And his magic. But to him, his magic didn't feel like his own. Maybe it was due to the spell his parents used, but it felt borrowed, like it didn't belong to him.

"Ryan," Brendon spoke, and he was using that tone of voice again, the voice that had seemed so innocent when they had first met. "Did you lie to me about loving me?"

At this point, Brendon just wanted to know the truth. It wouldn't change his mind, regardless.

Ryan was in disbelief he would ask that question, especially considering the setting. "No," he finally answered, after a moment's hesitation. "But thing's aren't the same anymore. My love belongs to my kingdom, and my rage belongs to your kind."

"I understand." With that, Brendon grimly smiled. "I can't do this, Dallon. I'm not as strong as you thought. I'm not a savior, I'm just a boy." Brendon took Ryan's sword from him slowly, in case the knight rejected. He just stared at Brendon, confusion and shock apparent in his wide-eyed brown eyes. "I wasn't meant for this world." Then, he took the sword and plunged it into his own chest.

Brendon collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from the wound. Dallon held him, shaking as the reality of the situation caught up to him. "Brendon, no!" he yelled. "You can do this, I'm here for you! Just please don't die!"

It was unnerving to see how broken he was. Ryan had always thought of him as strong and tough, and now he was being reduced to tears over Brendon dying. Maybe he really did care about him.

Ryan himself felt numb as Brendon began to lose consciousness.

"Dallon," he coughed. His voice was breaking, and full of pain. He pleaded with him. "Don't keep fighting. Please. They only feared us, and we only showed them the bad side."

"Stay alive and I'll consider it, you idiot," Dallon wept. His tears fell onto Brendon's shirt: a clean white, aside from the crimson red stain from the blood and the sword still stuck in his chest.

Even his magic couldn't keep him alive. Before they even knew it, Brendon died, his eyes snapping shut as his body convulsed one last time. It was over. He was gone.

Ryan stared for a moment at Brendon, mourning the loss of what had once been such a pure soul. Dallon was losing it, crying into his hair. "You can't leave me too," he sobbed.

Other wizards and witches had distracted the other knights around them, so Ryan felt safe despite his vulnerability. He stepped closer, and a wave of powerful magic sent him flying into a wall. Ryan groaned, feeling some bones crack.

"Stay away!" Dallon yelled, standing up shakily. "You never deserved the effect you had on him. You didn't deserve anything he offered you."

Dallon was going crazy. He had lost too much, too many people before. He had lost his parents at a young age, he had lost his siblings too. He had lost more friends, just due to Litraxia. He lost them to people like Ryan, people who just didn't understand. Brendon was his beacon of hope. He was his light, his hope for a new world where wizards and witches didn't have to live in fear. He was his everything, because he had been more than just a strong wizard to him. He was _Brendon,_ and he was gone.

He couldn't take it. On one hand, he wanted to listen to Brendon's final request, because he owed it to him after everything. But he was angry and disraught that this sick kingdom had taken another loved one from him.

He took the sword out of Brendon's chest, taking one last look at him before charging at Ryan with the sword. Having not fully recovered from his use of magic earlier, Ryan was not able to dodge it. The sword struck him in the chest, like it had to Brendon.

"Isn't it strange," Dallon mumbled, "that you will die from your own weapon, rather than magic?" It was like a complicated way of saying _you were your own bane._

Ryan succumbed to death a lot faster than Brendon did. As soon as his eyelids shut, Dallon allowed his body to fall to the ground. With him eliminated, Dallon only had one goal left: kill more knights and the King, if he is not dead already.

Dallon ended up inside the castle, and he took pleasure in killing the king. His reign of terror eventually ended after that, because he didn't care enough to protect himself.

He smiled as he took his last breaths. "I'll see you soon, Brendon." Then he was gone, too.

\---

The wizards and witches ended up winning, killing off every knight and all the civilians. Pete, who had managed to survive through the chaos, stared at what was left of the kingdom.

As Pete stared at the destroyed kingdom, he realized that not only was magic itself complex, but so was humanity. 


	12. Epilogue

As soon as the wizards and witches began to rebuild the kingdom, they started preparations for the burial ceremony. They lost many of their own numbers, and they felt like the Litraxians deserved to be buried respectfully in their own home.

Pete didn't feel the same towards anything. He didn't really feel like helping the others out: his whole life had built up to the moment he could revenge, and yet life had to take more from him. Without Patrick around, he didn't find use of his magic. He wasn't able to use it, as he felt more empty than anything. Before, accessing his magic had felt like grabbing into a well that was beneath his being, but these days it stretched on and on and his arms couldn't reach it.

The other wizards and witches mourned for the loss of their comrades. They also grieved because they realized that this wasn't what they wanted. They wanted acceptance from the kingdom, and taking it through brute force had killed the others.

Now, they were setting up the kingdom as a place for people with or without magic. It was going to be a utopia where they would all get along, no fear or judgement involved. It wouldn't end the same way.

At the burial, Pete goes to his friend's graves. He had requested for them to be buried next to each other, even Ryan. Over time, Pete learned to respect Ryan for his strong conviction and his beliefs. Though he didn't agree with how he felt about magic, it didn't change the fact that he was a friend.

In the middle of Ryan and Dallon's graves was Brendon's. He figured both of them would want to be near him, so that's how it worked out. Many wizards and witches huddled around Brendon's as respect to their savior. Without him, they all would've died, so although the outcome of the battle wasn't favorable, they still owed everything to him.

Pete hadn't thought of him that way. He viewed him just like any other wizard, but just stronger. He had a feeling Brendon would've liked knowing that, but they were never close.

When he moved to stand beside Dallon's grave, he began to think about he first met him. Dallon had stumbled onto him and Patrick when they were off on their own. He had seemed so determined and ready to act against Litraxia. Pete respected him a lot for that, because that was before Dallon had found Brendon, before he actually had the ability to bring that dream to fruition.

And the last grave belonged to Patrick, his other half. Losing him was the greatest loss of his life. Being without him was hard. Not being able to hear him laugh or to watch him smile was torture. If there was one thing Pete had learned from him, it was his kindness. Patrick had always blamed the King, and left all the innocent people of Litraxia out of it. He also never let his anger get the best of him.   
He knew the battle itself had hurt Patrick because he didn't even like hurting people or using his magic that way. He was glad he could be at peace, even if he somewhat selfishly wished he was still with him.

He took a deep breath and took a step back, glancing at all of his friend's graves. "I'll see you guys on the other side," he whispered. In that moment, he could've sworn he felt Patrick's hand on his shoulder and felt all of their presences next to him for the final time. It was the best closure he could've ever gotten.   
  



End file.
